doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Doctor Who
[[Datei:Doctor-Who-2018.jpg|thumb|250px|Das aktuelle Doctor Who Logo]] Doctor Who ist eine britische Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie, die seit 1963 von der BBC produziert wird. Sie handelt von einem mysteriösen Zeitreisenden, der nur als ‚der Doctor‘ (im englischen Original the Doctor) bekannt ist. Er reist mit seinen Begleitern in einer Zeit-Raum-Maschine, der TARDIS, die von außen wie eine altmodische, britische Polizei-Notrufzelle aussieht. Der Doctor trifft dabei auf eine Vielfalt von Gegnern, hilft den Leuten, denen er begegnet, und rettet ganze Zivilisationen. um die globale rellevanz von Doctor Who zu veranschaulichen.]] Die Serie lief zuerst von 1963 bis 1989 und wurde dann 2005 wiederbelebt. Der Doctor wurde bis jetzt von vierzehn Schauspielern verkörpert (wenn man Jodie Whittaker schon mitzählt). Der Übergang von einem Schauspieler zum nächsten geschieht in der Serie durch die Regeneration, durch die der Doctor einen neuen Körper und zu einem gewissen Teil auch eine neue Persönlichkeit annimmt. Die Fernsehserie steht im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde als die am längsten laufende und erfolgreichste Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie aller Zeiten bezüglich Einschaltquoten, DVD- und Buchverkäufen, iTunes-Zugriffen und illegaler Downloads. Sie ist ein wichtiger Teil der britischen Popkultur, gilt vor allem in Großbritannien als Kult-Fernsehserie und nahm Einfluss auf Generationen britischer Fernsehproduzenten und Schauspielern, die mit der Serie aufwuchsen. Geschichte Anfangsjahre ... (Erstes) Goldenes Zeitalter Mit der zweiten Hälfte der Ära von Jon Pertwees Drittem Doctor Mitte der 70er Jahre trat das Franchise schließlich, trotz einiger Kritik von zunehmender Gewalt, in das erste Goldene Zeitalter ein. Dies spürte unter anderem Pertwees Nachfolger Tom Baker, nachdem er offiziell als Vierter Doctor bestätigt wurde. Die Charakterisierung und auch Abenteuer des Vierten Doctors waren dann auch ein weiterer Glücksgriff, der der Popularität der Serie trotz weiterer Kritik und mehrere Produzentenwechsel keinen Abriss tat und im Gegenzug sogar eine noch breitere Fanbasis schuf. Trotz der gegen Ende der 70er gestiegenen Inflation, die zu Budgetproblemen führten, kann die Ära des Vierten Doctors, was Einschaltquoten und Fans angeht, als die erfolgreichste Zeit des klassischen Teils der Serie gewertet werden. Besonders einschaltquotentechnisch sollte die Serie nach Ende dieser Ära Anfang der 80er niemals wieder so stabil und hoch bewertet werden. Niedergang Mit dem Beginn von Produzent John Nathan-Turners Arbeit an der Serie änderte sich vieles. Nathan-Turner versuchte, die Serie sanft zu "resetten". Dafür erneuerte oder verwarf er einige alte Konzepte, dies führte bei Tom Baker zu einigem Unmut, der von seinen sonstigen Kollegen als eigentlich sehr besonnen, aber temperamentvoll beschrieben wurde. Schließlich überwarf sich Baker mit Nathan-Turner und konnte seinen Vertrag nicht mehr verlängern, wodurch die Ära seines Doctors zu Ende ging. Als nächste (gewollte) Änderung verwarf Nathan-Turner den Schallschraubenzieher, den er als Kunst-Kniff für die Drehbuchautoren erkannt hatte. Er gab Peter Davisons Fünften Doctor anfangs eine große Begleiterschaft und ein familiäres Auftreten, dadurch erzielte er hohe, aber keine so hohen Einschaltquoten mehr wie seine Vorgänger. Die Dinge änderten sich allerdings, nachdem Davison Mitte 1982 (und nach einer Unterhaltung mit Patrick Troughton) ankündigte, nach seiner dritten Staffel aus der Serie auszusteigen. Eine Entscheidung, die Davison später bereute, allerdings wegen des angestoßenen Prozesses nicht mehr ändern konnte. Nathan-Turner konnte früh Colin Baker als den nächsten Doctor verpflichten, traf dann jedoch einige folgenschwere Fehlentscheidungen: So wurde der erste Handlungsbogen des Sechsten Doctors nicht wie üblich am Anfang der nächsten Staffel, sondern als letzter der laufenden ausgestrahlt. Dies sollte den Fans den neuen Doctor näherbringen, ein Unterfangen, was von der Charakterisierung, Wankelmütigkeit und auch anfänglichen Aggression des neuen Doctors konterkariert wurde und dazu führte, dass die Fans von gerade diesem Doctor einen sehr schlechten ersten Eindruck erhielten. Die nächste folgenschwere Fehlentscheidung war die Ausarbeitung der 22. Staffel, welche sowohl von internen und externen Kritikern, wie auch Elternverbänden als die bis dato gewalttätigste Staffel der Serie gebranntmarkt wurde und BBC Controller Michael Grade Wasser auf seinen Mühlen gab. Dieser startete 1985 den ersten Versuch, Doctor Who abzusetzen. Dieser Versuch konnte abgewehrt werden, allerdings zu dem Preis, das die bereits ausgearbeitete 23. Staffel mit der Charakterentwicklung des Sechsten Doctors verworfen wurde. Die neue 23. Staffel war auch nicht das, was Grade wollte, zumal sich unter ihr die Einschaltquoten nochmal knapp halbierten, so dass er ein Jahr nach seinem ersten Absetzungsversuch einen zweiten startete. Er diktierte daraufhin mehrere Bedingungen, unter der die Serie weitergeführt werden könne, wobei die Hauptbedingung die Auswechslung des selbst unter Fans eher unbeliebten Sechsten Doctors war. Colin Baker wurde daraufhin telefonisch und ohne Vorwarnung gefeuert und lehnte einen Handlungsbogen mit der Regeneration ab. Die 23. Staffel hat aber nicht nur beim Hauptdarsteller der Serie ihre Spuren hinterlassen, sondern auch beim Produktionsteam. So forderte der abschließende Handlungsbogen The Ultimate Foe seinen Tribut in Form des Script Editors Eric Saward, der nach einem Streit mit Nathan-Turner das Handtuch warf. Nachfolgend hatte die Serie weder einen Doctor-Darsteller, noch einen Script Editor, weshalb die Arbeit an Time and the Rani, dem ersten Handlungsbogen des Siebten Doctors, für das zuständige Autorenduo schwierig war. Allerdings konnten weder der Wechsel des Doctors, noch eine "Moderatisierung" seiner Abenteuer und der schließlich unter Script Editor Andrew Cartmel in Zusammenarbeit mit Nathan-Turner ausgedachte Cartmel Masterplan die Serie, deren "Folgendurchsatz" pro Staffel zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits reduziert war, noch retten. Bereits während der Produktion der 26. Staffel zeichnete sich ab, dass eine mögliche Fortführung gefährdet ist. Kurz vor der Ausstrahlung des bis dato letzten Handlungsbogens, Survival, versuchte Produzent Nathan-Turner (der seinen Vertrag nur noch für eine weitere Staffel verlängern wollte) ein letztes Mal die BBC zu überzeugen, in dem er mittels eines nachträglich eingefügten Satzes das Ende etwas offener machte. Seine Bemühung brachte jedoch nichts bzw. ging sogar nach hinten los. Die BBC kündigte Anfang 1990 an, dass Doctor Who eingestellt werde, und das Produktionsteam wurde im Laufe des Jahres aufgelöst. Neustart? Noch vor der offiziellen Einstellung der Serie versuchte Philip Segal eine amerikanisch-britische Kooperation für eine amerikanische Version von Doctor Who auf die Beine zu stellen. Grundlage hierfür war ein kleiner Hype, der sich bereits Anfang der 80er in den USA gebildet hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt (den frühren 80ern) war die Walt Disney Company an den Rechten von Doctor Who interessiert, wollte jedoch nicht nur die Lizenz für eine amerikanische Version, sondern gleich die des ganzen Franchises kaufen. Disney verlor das Interesse gegen Ende der 80er Jahre, nachdem deren Produzent in spe Steven Spielberg ablehnte, unter einem anderen Studio als Disney zu produzieren, was die Lizenzfrage wieder interessant machte. Segal (welcher für Spielbergs eigene Firma, Amblin Entertaiment, arbeitete) machte sich dann daran, diese Frage für ihn zufriedenstellend zu klären. 1992 schloss sich seinem Unterfangen der exzentrische Produzent Peter Wagg an und gemeinsam mit Amblin Entertaiment, deren Kopf Universal Pictures, der BBC und deren Tochterfirma BBC Entertaiment (der späteren BBC Worldwide) setzten sie sich wegen der Lizenzvergabe und der möglichen Schaffung eines amerikanischen Doctor Who''s an einen Tisch. Die Gespräche dauerten, gerade wegen der verzwickten Situation mit zwei Haupt- und deren Tochterfirmen, bis 1994; dann stand der Möglichkeit einer neuen Serie wenigstens lizenztechnisch nichts mehr im Weg. Damit begann ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, da Segal und Wagg innerhalb von zwei Monaten das Konzept für die neue Serie vorstellen mussten. Was herauskam, waren die sogenannten ''The Chronicles Of Doctor Who?, eine Art "Bibel" für die kommende Serie, welche, obwohl sie eigentlich den Hintergrund und die Zukunft des Franchises beschrieb, mit dem normalen Doctor Who ''- abgesehen von einigen Akteuren - nichts zu tun hatte. So wurden der Doctor und der Master in dieser "Bibel" als Halb-Brüder und Söhne des Time Lords Ulysses dargestellt, welcher wiederum der Sohn Borusas (wegen eines wiederkehrenden Schreibfehlers übrigens "Barusa" genannt) und verschwunden sei. Zu diesem Grundkonzept wurden danach bereits die Darsteller des neuen Doctors gecastet, wobei sich unter dieser Auswahl neben Rowan Atkinson (besser bekannt als Mr. Bean) und Jim Carry auch Sir Patrick Steward (Captain Jean-Luc Picard aus ''Star Trek: The Next Generation) befand. Letztendlich konnte sich Paul McGann durchsetzen, wobei etwa zu der gleichen Zeit, als er seinen Vertrag unterschrieb, die BBC einen dritten Produzenten für ihre Interessen in das Team einbrachten. Im März 1994 wurde das bisherige Projekt, noch als direkter Neustart der Serie vermarktet, den verschiedenen Netzwerken angeboten. Nachdem die NBC und ABC von vornherein kein Interesse hatten, hatte Philip Segal bei der CBS etwas mehr Glück, jedoch stellte sich anhand ihres Angebotes von sechs Folgen à einer Stunde schnell heraus, dass sie den Reboot von Doctor Who nur als Lückenfüller für den Staffelübergang ihrer eigenen Sci-Fi-Serie Star Trek: Deep Space Nine nutzen wollten. Der Deal wurde schließlich nicht von Segal, sondern vom CBS-Vorstand Howard Stringer Mitte Mai des Jahres gestoppt. Wohl aus Furcht, dass er, sollte das amerikanische Doctor Who zum Erfolg werden, plötzlich zwei konkurrierende Sci-Fi-Franchises im Programm seines Senders hätte. Was wiederum Paramount, dem Eigentümer der Star Trek-Film-Rechte und zudem Miteigentümer von CBS, weniger gefallen würde. Nachdem dieser Deal im letzten Moment gestoppt wurde, konnte Segal nur noch zu Fox gehen, dessen Chefs ihm einen zweistündigen "Backdoor"-Pilotfilm zusicherten. Sollte dieser Pilotfilm durchstarten, würde man die Serie produzieren. Das Projekt wurde daraufhin auf den Pilotfilm mit Möglichkeit der Weiterarbeit neu ausgerichtet, allerdings kam dieser weder in den USA, noch in Großbritannien gut an und blieb teilweise weit hinter den erwarteten Einschaltquoten. In Großbritannien kam dieser Umstand möglicherweise durch einen eher peinlichen Versuch der BBC zustande, da diese versuchte, mit diesem Doctor Who-Reboot ihrem Rivalen ITV Marktanteile abzuluchsen, indem sie den Pilotfilm in genau den selben Zeitslot setzten, wie ITV das heiß ersehnte Serienfinale eines ihrer Dramen. Die Idee der BBC ging nach hinten los, da sich scheinbar mehr Leute das Ende einer Drama-Serie, als den möglichen Reboot von Doctor Who anschauen wollten. Mit den ernüchternden Einschaltquoten, sowohl in Übersee, wie auch vor ihrer Haustür (und auch wegen der enormen und sich nicht rechnenden Kosten), brach die Kooperation zwischen der BBC, Fox und Amblin schließlich auseinander und der Traum von einem Reboot (bzw. einer amerikanischen Serie) zerplatzte fürs erste. Neustart! 2004 griff die BBC das Projekt Doctor Who nach beinahe 20 Jahren wieder auf und gab es an das Seriendepartment BBC Wales weiter. Dort wurde unter Russell T Davies nicht an einem direkten Neustart der Serie, jedoch an einer Weiterführung im neuen Gewand gearbeitet. Man verwarf viele Ideen, die mit dem Pilotfilm einher gegangen waren und stellte einen neuen Hintergrund des Doctors in den Raum, den Ewigen Krieg, welcher den Neunten Doctor als letzten Überlebenden seiner Spezies zurücklässt und ihn moralisch und charakterlich kühler und zynischer gemacht hat. Der Neustart kam gut an und erfuhr selbst nach Christopher Ecclestons freiwilliger Kündingung (da er sich einem anderen Projekt zuwenden wollte) keinen Dämpfer. Ganz im Gegenteil. Mit David Tennants Zehnten Doctor trat die Serie ab 2006 in ihr zweites Goldenes Zeitalter ein und bereitete den Weg für zwei ebenso erfolgreiche Spin-offs: Torchwood (2006 bis 2011) und The Sarah Jane Adventures (2006 bis 2011). Als weiteres Spin-Off wurde im Jahr 2016 die Serie Class mit 8 Folgen ausgestrahlt. Allerdings wurde diese Serie mangels ausreichenden Zuschauerquoten - trotz einiger offener Fragen zum Ende der Staffel - nicht verlängert.https://serienfans.tv/news-8475-class-keine-zweite-staffel-fuer-doctor-who-spin-off.html (Zweites) Goldene Zeitalter Mit Tennants Ära wurde die Serie wieder mehrsprachig. Zahlreiche ausländische Sender begannen die Ausstrahlungsrechte für ihre Länder zu kaufen und, teilweise mit einigen Jahren Verzögerung, Übersetzungen anzufertigen. In Deutschland traf dies auch erstmals auf Off-Medien wie Bücher und Comics zu. Dadurch verbreiterte sich die Fanbasis stehtig und die Bekanntheit der Serie stieg weiter an. Dieser Trend setzte sich unter David Tennants Nachfolger, Matt Smith, fort. Seine Jugendlichkeit und die Charakterisierung und Abenteuer seines Elften Doctors führten dazu, dass jüngere Generationen von Fans seine Ära als die beste der Serie beschreiben. In Matt Smiths Ära fällt auch ein wagemutiges und extrem erfolgreiches Experiment der BBC, die die Jubiläumsfolge der Serie, The Day of the Doctor, überall auf der Welt in Kinos und über kooperierende Fernsehsender zeigen ließ und damit einen Rekord von 77 Mio. Leuten aufstellte, die die Folge nahezu gleichzeitig gesehen haben. Daneben war The Day of the Doctor auch die erste und bis jetzt einzige Episode der Serie, die in 3D produziert wurde. Das zweite Goldene Zeitalter erfuhr allerdings einen Dämpfer mit Peter Capaldis Verpflichtung. Die jüngeren Fans, die erst mit der Wiederaufnahme der Serie oder während der Ären des Zehnten oder Elften Doctors hinzugekommen waren, wurden durch das Anfangs distanzierte und kühle Auftreten von Capaldis Doctor abgeschreckt. Einige von ihnen fanden auch nicht mehr zurück in die Serie, da sie mit der anfänglichen Charakterisierung des Zwölften Doctors, die an die des allerersten angelegt war, oder dem alten Aussehen dieser Inkarnation des Doctors nicht zufrieden waren. Ältere Fans dagegen, oder auch jene, die nicht vom älteren und mürrischeren Doctor enttäuscht der Serie den Rücken gekehrt hatten, feierten Capaldis Darstellung stattdessen als Beweis, dass das originale Konzept von Doctor Who auch in der heutigen Zeit noch möglich war. Zudem stellte die Ära des Zwölften Doctors eine endgültige Abkehr vom immer wieder aufgegriffenen Ewigen Krieg dar, welcher die zuvorigen drei Doctoren mehr oder weniger geprägt hatte, nun aber nicht mehr zum Tragen kommt oder nur noch in unwichtigen Bemerkungen erwähnt wird. Die aber vor allem bei jüngeren Fans (der größten Zielgruppe) ausbleibende oder eher niedrigere Beliebtheit drückt sich allerdings in den Quoten aus. So gehören die Folgen der 36. Staffel, Capaldis abschließenden Staffel, zu den Folgen mit der teilweise niedrigsten Einschaltquote seit Wiederaufnahme der Serie, jedoch bei stabilen Marktanteilen. Noch ist offen wie Jodie Whittaker und ihr Dreizehnter Doctor von den Fans, sowohl denen, die alle Doctoren kennen oder erlebt haben, wie auch den jüngeren und neu hinzugekommenen aufgenommen werden wird. Jedoch zeigt sich anhand vieler Forendiskussionen, dass viele, interessanterweise vor allem die jungen Fans, nicht damit einverstanden sind, dass der Doctor eine weibliche Inkarnation hat. Es kann momentan nur spekuliert werden, ob es zu einem zweiten Fanexodus kommen wird, wie es bereits bei Peter Capaldis Übernahme der Fall war, welcher als zu alt und mürrisch wahrgenommen wurde; und/oder ob es nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, genau wie bei Capaldi, zu einer Stabilisierung der Fanbasis kommt, die den Dreizehnten Doctor zu schätzen lernt, genau wie die anderen zuvor. Auszeichnungen Die Serie erhielt Preise sowohl von Kritikern als auch von den Zuschauern, einschließlich der BAFTA-Auszeichnung für die beste Drama-Serie 2006, und gewann seit 2005 fünfmal in Folge den National Television Award in der Kategorie Drama. In einer Abstimmung über die 100 besten britischen Fernsehsendungen landete die Serie auf Platz drei. Doctor Who in Deutschland Das ZDF hat 1968 einen Ankauf von Doctor Who geprüft. Die Serienkommission des Senders traf jedoch nach Sichtung von The Ice Warriors einstimmig die Entscheidung, keine Empfehlung zum Lizenzerwerb auszusprechen. Neben Dekor und Kostümen wurden auch die Bücher der Serie bemängelt. Vor der ersten Fernsehausstrahlung durch einen deutschen Sender gab es verschiedene Folgen von Doctor Who als Kinderbuch vom Franz Schneider Verlag, erschienen ab ca. 1970. Ab dieser Zeit wurde Doctor Who ''in Deutschland vom britischen Militärsender BFBS ausgestrahlt und war somit in Teilen Nord- und Westdeutschlands sowie in Berlin zumindest auf Englisch zu empfangen. ''Doctor Who tauchte, nach mindestens einmaliger Ausstrahlung des Kinofilmes Dr. Who und die Daleks, im deutschen Fernsehen in Serienform zum ersten Mal am 22. November 1989 auf. RTL Plus begann die Ausstrahlung mit dem siebten und damals neuesten Doktor.https://www.fernsehserien.de/doctor-who-1963/im-tv/rtl Als dann allerdings drei Jahre später die Serie in England (vorerst) eingestellt wurde, bedeutete das den recht schnellen Serientod für Doctor Who in Deutschland. RTL hat zu späteren Zeitpunkten mehrmals Wiederholungen gesendet, teilweise nur in den samstägigen Nachtstunden, und die Rechte danach an VOX abgegeben, die dann zusätzlich zum 7. Doktor auch den 6. eingekauft und synchronisiert haben.https://www.fernsehserien.de/doctor-who-1963/im-tv/vox Gezeigt wurden in deutscher Sprache auch weitere Teile, zum Beispiel The Five Doctors. Der Fernsehfilm von 1996 ist in deutscher Sprache als VHS-Video erhältlich. Mit dem 26. Januar 2008 wurde mit der Ausstrahlung der neuen Folgen (Neunter und Zehnter Doktor) auf dem Sender ProSieben begonnen.https://www.fernsehserien.de/doctor-who-2005/sendetermine/prosieben/-1 Bis zum 9. Februar wurden die ersten sechs Episoden der 27. Staffel jeweils samstags am frühen Nachmittag in gekürzter Fassung ausgestrahlt und danach aufgrund geringer Einschaltquoten vorzeitig aus dem Programm genommen. Ab dem 13. April 2008 wurde die Serie auf einem neuen Sendeplatz am späten Sonntag Nachmittag fortgesetzt. Am 31. August strahlte der Sender die letzte Folge der 2. Staffel aus. Außerdem wurden parallel zur TV-Ausstrahlung bei ProSieben auch beide Staffeln auf DVD veröffentlicht. Mittlerweile sind alle 9 in Deutschland gezeigten Staffeln sowie einzelne Folgen als DVD verfügbar. Parallel zur DVD-Veröffentlichung der ersten beiden Staffeln waren die Folgen auch über die ProSiebenSat.1 Media-Tochter Maxdome im Internet abrufbar. Zum Stand Oktober 2017 sind sie nicht mehr dort gelistet. Ab dem 21. Dezember 2011 wurden die neuen Folgen (ab der 5. Staffel, elfter Doktor) über den Pay-TV-Sender FOX ausgestrahlt. Seit 2016 werden auf One (zu Beginn der Ausstrahlung noch unter dem Namen Einsfestival) die Staffeln 1 bis 9 ausgestrahlt. Begonnen hat der Sender mit den Staffeln 5 bis 9, anschließend erfolgte die erneute Ausstrahlung ab Staffel 1.https://www.fernsehserien.de/doctor-who-2005/sendetermine/one Die Synchronisierung und Ausstrahlung der 10. Staffel wird Ende des Jahres 2017 erwartet. Diese soll ab dem 6. Dezember 2017 auf dem Pay-TV Sender Fox als Originalversion sowie auf deutsch synchronisiert gezeigt werden.https://serienfans.tv/news-8778-doctor-who-10-staffel-ab-dezember-bei-fox.html Darüber hinaus können die Staffeln 1 bis 9, verschiedene Specials sowie die Folgen vom sechsten und siebten Doctor bei Amazon als Streaming genutzt werden. Episoden *''Doctor Who Episodenguide'' Staffeln * Doctor Who Staffeln Einzelnachweise en:Doctor Who bg:Доктор Кой es:Doctor Who fr:Doctor Who he:דוקטור הו nl:Doctor Who ro:Doctor Who ru:Доктор Кто pt:Doctor Who pl:Doktor Who cy:Doctor Who Kategorie: TV-Serie